HBC: Hogwarts Blogging Centre
by Crazy about Harry Potter
Summary: Hogwarts has started a blog for all the students and ghosts of the school. Please have a read...there will be some laughs along the way
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello fanfickers...I'm not sure if that's a word but...it is now...hahaha....I'm starting up a new story because I have nothing else to do and no one is reviewing any of my other stories.

Anyway I hope that you enjoy this.

_Hogwarts Blogging Centre_

_Rules:_

_1: Do not tell any muggles about the blog (unless of course your parents are muggles)_

_2: Do not fight with people...you will be banned for a week if any swear words are included in your fight_

_3: Do not hog the computers for the entire day to use your blog...there are other people who would like to use the blog too..._

_4: No spells are to be used_

_5: No inappropriate usernames_

_6: Be Wary of who you are talking too...don't tell anyone where you live or your phone number...or any other personal details_

_7: Have fun_

_I agree to these terms and conditions _

_Start_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Gee...I get 5 people to add me to their favourites and only 1 person decided to review...if you like this story PLEASE REVIEW...that's the little green (I think...don't get angry if I forget the colour of the review button) button down the bottom of the page.

Usernames:

Harry Potter: Imbringingsexyback

Ron Weasley: Ginger Ninja

Hermione Granger: Fuzzball

Fred Weasley: Freddy Bear

George Weasley: Georgie Girl

Ginny Weasley: Red Headed Angle

Draco Malfoy: I'm too sexy for my shirt

Gregory Goyle: Wow a blog

Vincent Crabbe: Waddle like a Crabbe

Percy Weasley: PM of England

Albus Dumbledore: Lemon Drop Please

Minerva McGonagall: Kitty202

Svererus Snape: Someone Save me

Remus Lupin: This is who I am

N Tonks: Windy Days

AN: The names are a little weird but I couldn't think of anything else...also I haven't read Harry Potter in a long time and I forget half of the characters...so if someone could help me with that then that would be fine.

Also...review...or i'll won't update for another year like the rest of my stories...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for reviewing my last chapter guys...just a quick heads up for the people who haven't read my other stories...I'm not really a person who updates everyday...so please don't send me messages telling me to update my stories...I have my own time to update and I like to do it without being rushed.

Here we go...

Chapter 1

Harry logged onto his computer on a Monday afternoon and clicked on the book down the bottom of the screen. He clicked the sign up button

Name: Harry James Potter

Username: Imbringingsexyback

Age: 11

_I agree to these terms and conditions_

_Yes No_

Harry then clicked on sign in and he signed in to his account. He noticed that Hermione, Ron and Draco had also made an account. He decided to take a look at what they had written

Ginger Ninja

Well I am very happy that Dumbledore has given us computers and so many other things to do on the computers...it only took me 1 hour to turn it on with the help of Hermione. I don't know what I would do if Hermione wasn't around...I suppose Harry could have helped me too.

It's the second day at Hogwarts and I still can't find my way around the school...I couldn't even find my way around the common room to find the door to get out...I know that sounds very stupid but there were so many people in there that it was very hard to even move. I guess everyone decided to get up at the same time and all head down to breakfast early.

It's a long way to the Great Hall mind you

Well I better log off and let someone else have a go at using a blog for the first time in their lives.

Posted By: Ronald Weasley

Comments:

HAHA...you couldn't even find the way to get out...I feel so proud of myself right now...I could skip

Harry got out of Ron's account and clicked up Hermione's blog...she had nothing written yet. Perhaps she was too busy doing her homework right about now and she hadn't had time to write anything.

He got out of her account and clicked on Malfoy's...he didn't have anything written up either. So he decided to write something of his own.

Imbringingsexyback

Yeah...that's right...I'm bringing sexy back...Malfoy is not too sexy for his shirt...if he was all the girls would be falling at his feet....and they're not. And that is because they are falling at my feel instead. And do you know why that is? Right. Because I am sexy. And I am the chosen one. The one that will live forever. The one that will be the hero who defeats Voldermort...yeah everyone go finch and have a cry, fall off your chair do whatever you normally do when you hear that name being said out loud. Honestly...why doesn't anyone commit suicide when they hear the name? That would be really nice. I could just say it all day.

VOLDERMORT VOLDERMORT OH VOLDY VOLDY VOLDY VOLDERMORT...doo be doo da da doo be doo da da...Voldermort is too sexy for his shirt...

Wait...does Voldermort even wear a shirt?

Voldermort Voldermort oh voldy voldy voldy Voldermort...doo be doo dad a doo be doo dad a...voldermort is too sexy for his cape so sexy it hurts...

Well...I will figure out a much better song for Voldermort that everyone will enjoy and I get to sing all day long. I will make everyone not afraid to say his name for the first time in their lives...

I will have the song stuck in everyone's head...it will be very, very funny...but then I will perhaps get in trouble from Snape and co

I wonder what the rest of the school year is going to be like?

OH! I have a song for Voldermort.

Voldermort is too sexy for his death eaters...to sexy for his death eaters it hurts...

I will get to the rest of the song later...

Posted by: Harry James Potter

AN: It's a bit stupid...sorry to those few people who wanted a serious story...

Please review...or else...


End file.
